1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot forging presses, and more particularly, it relates to a forging press for use in closed-die hot forging operations wherein the forging press can be operated in conjunction with an automated multi-station transport sub-system to move parts through a progressive multi-station forging die.
2. Description of Related Art
Closed-die forging is one of the most widely used methods of manufacturing high-strength components for the automotive, aircraft and other heavy manufacturing industries. Recent trends in production requirements are toward smaller batch quantities and a larger number of differently configured parts. Quick and easy retooling, maximum flexibility and variable production rates are becoming decisive factors in the effective use of forging equipment. In such cases, particular importance is attached to the means for transferring parts between progressive die stations of a multi-station forging die mounted in a forging press.
Conventional transfer systems in many cases are mechanically tied to the press drive mechanism or crankshaft and move in a direct relationship to the movement of the press ram. In most cases, the transfer systems get their driving force from cams which are actuated by the press ram. The cams, through mechanical linkages, accomplish all of the motions necessary to accomplish the part transfer with fixed strokes.
Conventional mechanical transfer or handling systems achieve high production rates by simultaneous loading of the die stations. However, in nearly all cases, fixed stroke transfer systems are designed in connection with a specific large volume or family of parts which have similar size and/or configurations. This is done to better utilize the equipment and to generate a larger production volume. These larger volumes are required to help amortize the high costs of the system over a greater number of parts.
A main disadvantage of mechanical equipment lies in the lack of flexibility inherent in its construction, sequencing and movement produced by means of cams linked together. Each change of stroke necessitates mechanical adjustment or replacement of the driven mechanisms. As a rule, this involves a considerable amount of time and manpower. The changeover to a new forging die frequently requires repeated setting of the mechanical adjustments while the press stands idle. Due to the fact that the cycle sequence is mechanically locked, it is usually not possible to achieve different transfer strokes.
Automation systems used in other industries have been engineered with some degree of flexibility, but are not able to withstand the harsh forging environment. High temperatures, dirt, scale and die lubricants create design problems not yet addressed by other manufacturers. Most types of forging presses presently used in manual operations are suitable for full or partial automation and some presses have been designed to allow for later retrofitting of automatic systems.
Thus, there is needed for a flexible forging press for use in closed-die forging operations which can be operated in conjunction with an automated multi-station transport sub-system to move parts through a progressive multi-station forging die.